theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 38 - Frost Fright Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: "Frost Fright"French Narrator: Ahh, the ice burgs where all the arctic snow and ice breaks into the water. And ice breaks into the water. And it's heading toward the island above of Bikini Bottom. This is where winter begins where it snows all over town. (This starts where it started to snow all over Bikini Bottom and Johnny Elaine is reporting the news) Johnny Elaine: Yes it's winter time in town! I'm Johnny Elaine the Realistic Fish Head reporting you from the news! (We cut to the children of fish in Bikini Bottom playing in the snow) All the children of fish are playing in the snow outside like... making a snow angel, Building throwing snowballs. Even the adult fish have to dig snows out of their way with their shovels. But if snow doesn't effects pets from keeping themselves warm, who is enjoying the snow while wearing some warm stuff all over it's snail body? (Cut to Gary playing in the snow) Gary: Whoooo! Yeah! I love snow!! Oh yeah!! (Throws a snowball) Score!! Snellie: (Came out of Squidward's Tiki Head Island House) Snow!! I love snow!! (She went outside to playing the snow) Lary: (Came out of SpongeBob's Pineapple house) What's this? Snow? I wonder. Of course The weather man must have did this. (He went outside to play in the snow. (Cut to Gary still playing in the snow when Snellie and Lary came slithering by to him) Snellie: Hello, Gary. Gary: Hey, Snellie. Hey, Lary. Lary: What are you doing? Gary: I'm playing in the snow I'm making myself a snow angel. Do you want to play with me? Snellie: Sure, Gary! We love playing in the snow. Lary: Yeah. That weather man made the weather snow all over Bikini Bottom. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Yaaay!! (Makes themselves a snow angel while laughing) Gary: (Got up and sees his snow angel) Snellie: (Got up and sees her snow angel) Lary: (Got up and sees his snow angel) Gary: Now that's a fine looking snow angel that we ever made. Snellie: You said it, Gary! (Suddenly, one of Gary, Snellie and Lary's snail friends showed up it was Daniel, Little Dollar, Petey, Muffsies, Foofie, Mary, Dan, Spike and Mary's Ex-boyfriend - Boss came slithering up to them) Boss: Hey! Light wits! Gary: Oh hey you guys what's up? Mary: The weather man exchanged the weather from sunny to snowy. Daniel: The winter is spreading all over Bikini Bottom. Little Dollar: All the adult fish are shoveling the snow. Gary: Really? Muffsies: Like yeah. And all the other children are playing in the snow. Snellie: But it's fun playing in the snow. Petey: Says who? Lary: Says Gary. Foofie: I beg to differ that we want to play in the snow with you if that's okay. Gary: Of course you can. All you have to do is have fun in the snow. You can do whatever you like to do. Boss: Alright we're in! (All 12 Snails played in the snow while throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. Suddenly, the seven snail kids slithered up to all 12 snails) Micheal: What are you all doing playing in the snow? Victoria: Yeah, we just saw some people who is about to throw snow balls at all of us snails! Eugene: We better get inside the house. Penney: Y'all got some weather sprint but we kids don't. Sweet Sue: All the other pets in Bikini Bottom don't play in the snow. Edward: What else can't it get worse? Pat: Meow! Gary: It's okay, Kids we love snow and so did the children and the seven of you. Petey: Yeah. What can possibly go wrong? Spike: There's nothing to be afraid of while you're playing in the snow. Dan: Yeah come join us there's plenty of snow for everybody. Micheal: Okay we're in! Eugene: Alright boys but I've got a bad feeling about this. Pat: Meow. Snellie: Alright let's play! (Now all 19 snails are throwing some snowballs at each other while laughing. Suddenly someone threw all the snowballs at all 19 snails. It was SpongeBob and Patrick) SpongeBob and Patrick: (Laughs) Boss: Who threw snowballs at us? SpongeBob: We did! (All 19 snails looked at SpongeBob and Patrick) Gary: SpongeBob! Lary: And Patrick! Snellie: You threw the snowballs at us? SpongeBob: That's right. We're having a snowball fight. Pat: Meow? Sweet Sue: Hey that's funny so are we. Mary: We can't have people and snails throw snowballs at the same time. Daniel: Mary's right. What should we do now that you two are here? Spike: Yeah. No owners of ours can throw snowballs at us. Dan: We can do owner versus pet throwing snowballs at each other. Yeah let's try that. SpongeBob: Alright. Just make sure we don't break anything in our houses. All 19 Snails: Okay!! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick at the left side of the front yard and all 19 snails at the right side of the front yard. They started throwing snowballs at each other) SpongeBob: Not so easy throwing snowballs huh? Lary: You asked for it! (Throws a snowball at Squidward's Tiki Head Island near a fire place) Squidward: What the? (Sees all 19 snails, SpongeBob and Patrick through the window throwing snowballs at each other) D'ohhh!! (He goes outside in the snow) All Snails but Boss, Dan and Spike: (Sees Squidward coming by) Uh-Oh. Squidward. SpongeBob: Something Squidward this way comes. Squidward: I knew you mondrill mutts are behind this. Mary: But what did we do? Squidward: You threw a snowball at my house window where the fire-place is. Boss: Impossible. We didn't throw it at your house where the fire-place is. Lary: It was me. I threw it. We're sorry, Squidward. Squidward: Well you should be as if you must know snails are not allowed to play in the snow throwing snowballs at their owners. Pat: Meow? Squidward: (To SpongeBob and Patrick) And as for you two morons. The next time my annoying two neighbors your wet pets oozes on my lawn! SpongeBob: But Squidward, We're having a snowball fight between owners and pets. Patrick: Yeah you should have been nice to all the snails just like you was being nice to Snellie. Squidward: Oh fiddle sticks. Don't you know what happened the last time you two threw snowballs at me last winter? (SpongeBob and Patrick thinks even all 19 snails as the scene flashes back to the episode "Snowball Effect" When Squidward started throwing a snowball at his house near a fire-place where the snowball puts out the fire) SpongeBob: Squidward returned fire! Patrick: Then it's war!! Squidward: No, no...no, wait, wait, wait! down behind his snow fort I was just giving a demonstration! and Patrick throw lots of snowballs at Squidward. Squidward ends up looking like a snowman from all the snowballs that hit him then the scene flashes back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and all 19 snails Patrick: Uh yeah, Squidward we understand. Boss: Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on there! All this throwing snowballs at your neighbor. Squiddy is that true? Squidward: Yes. So I need some peace and quiet and don't throw snowballs at my stuff inside my house. SpongeBob: Okay, Squidward. No throwing snowballs at your house. (Suddenly, someone threw a bigger snowball at SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward. It was some kids. They threw another bigger snow ball) Sweet Sue: Oh my Neptune what's that?!! (The bigger snowball is heading towards all 19 snails) All 19 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (The bigger snowball is about to land on all 19 snails when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 19 snails screaming and seeing a bigger snowball is landing on them but all 19 snails slithered away from the bigger snowball) Monroe: Get em!! Billy Fish: Yeah!! Dale: Yeah!! Tommy: Yeah!! (The boy fishes and the girl fishes chased after all 19 snails while throwing snowballs and all 19 snails scream and running in fear) All 19 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Victoria: MOMMY!!! All 19 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! All 4 boyfishes: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! (Throwing snowballs while chasing the 19 snails. The four boy fishes and four girl fishes chased all 19 snails to the end of SpongeBob's backyard and it's about to throw em snowballs) Monroe: End of the line, Snails! All 19 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward got up and heard all 19 snails screaming for help) SpongeBob: Jumping Jellyfish!! Gary and his snail friends are in trouble! Patrick: Let's go! Squidward: Where do you two think you're going? SpongeBob: No time, Squidward are snails need our help! (SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward runs to the backyard of their houses and sees four boy fishes and four girl fishes are about to throw snowballs at all 19 snails) Monroe: Let's end this! Ready... Aim... SpongeBob: (Blocks all 19 snails then to all four boy fishes and girl fishes) STOP!!! All 19 Snails: (Gasps) Isabelle: Hey! Monroe: Oh. Mr. SquarePants. What are you doing? SpongeBob: Stopping you and your boys and girls from throwing snowballs at my snail Gary. Monroe: It's not what you think. We were just having fun. SpongeBob: Fun s-mon. I think we're going to talk about this in private. (All 19 Snails slithered off and went back inside SpongeBob's house. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house where all 19 snails are in a living room) Gary: Just look at them you guys. Monroe, Billy, kid fish, Some two boys, and the four girls are watching us and SpongeBob guarding his house. Snellie: What will we do, Gary? Lary: Yeah. We can't sit in the house forever. Gary: We have no other choice guys but we must vow to never go outside in the snow ever again! All Snails: Oh no!! Pat: Meooooow!! Daniel: We're outsiders!! Boss: No, Daniel. We're insiders. Daniel: Oh yeah insiders. Why didn't we think of that? Micheal: I told you guys outside in the snow is dangerous for us snails. Victoria: We warned other pets not to go outside in the snow. Eugene: Someone's guarding SpongeBob's house. Penney: Maybe SpongeBob is guarding his house for himself. Sweet Sue: Hen. Lucky him. Edward: Yes Indeed. No ones going anywhere till we call some snail for help. Pat: Meow. Gary: Kids, let me be the first to say you we're right. Going outside in the snow is dangerous for snails. Lary: Yeah. Thanks for not reminding us. Snellie: We're gonna be stuck in this house forever. Dan: What? You can't be serious. We can't just sit in there stuck in this house forever. Spike: Yeah. Were snails we can do whatever we want. Little Dollar: Boys I think Snellie's right. We're gonna be stuck in SpongeBob's house forever. Pat: Meow. French Narrator: (Reading time card) 16 Paranoia Filled Days Later... (We see all 19 snails eating a cans of snail-po and their belts of their snail bellies snaps. A bunch of fat breaks through their shells) Yo-yo: (Knocks on SpongeBob's door outside) Guys It's me Yo-yo. Gary? Snellie? Lary? Can you hear me? Fat Gary: Yes. Yes we can hear you. Can you come in? We can not risk stepping into the light. The children might throw snowballs at us. Fat Snellie: We're stuck in SpongeBob's house. Fat Lary: Yeah. We're vow not to go outside in the snow. Yo-yo: Well all right. (Comes inside through the snail door) I've overheard that you snails screamed in fear of snowballs but lucky I came here to help. Fat Daniel: (Sighs) Finally some help. Fats Boss, Dan and Spike: (Sighs) Fat Muffsies: We need your help, Yo-yo. Fat Petey: Some children threw snowballs at us snails and Gary. Fat Mary: We'd try to call for help but we slithered inside the house eating snail-po all day. Fat Foofie: I agree with Mary. Could you check to see what's wrong with us? Yo-yo: I think I can help. Perhaps I can check on you just to be sure. Fat Micheal: Thank you! Fat Victoria: Thank you! Fat Eugene: Thank you! Fat Penney: Thank you! Fat Sweet Sue: Thank you! Fat Edward: Thank you! Fat Pat: Meow meow! Fat Little Dollar: Finally some snail to check on us. (Yo-yo uses his magnifier and sees through a frosty frightening snowball on all 19 snails) Yo-yo: Hmm. Just as I thought. Gary, you and your snail friends are suffocated to a scared snowball inside your shells definitely known as "Frost Fright". A frosty kinda like of a scaredy snail. Gary: Frost Fright? Snellie: Frost Fright? Lary: Frost Fright? All Snails: Frost Fright? Pat: Meow? Yo-yo: That's right. It's when people throw snowballs at you while you're being chased by a boy fish named Monroe and his boys and Isabelle and her girls. Gary: Monroe huh? Well I never heard of him before. Pat: Meow meow meow. Lary: Yeah. That Monroe is nothing like a kid or a boy. Yo-yo: Hold on. Before you go outside the snow, all of you snails must get rid of the Frost Frights while the fright of the snowball melts away inside your shell. Spike: But why do we want to go outside the snow for? Dan: There children out there throwing snowballs at us. Snellie: The boys are right. What if we get scared of snow again? Yo-yo: I can help you get rid of the Frost Fright. Then I'm sure that there's nothing to be afraid of to go outside in the snow. Daniel: Now that's what I'm talking about. Gary: Thanks, Yo-yo in fact you're a genius! Yo-yo: You're welcome, Gary. Why don't you all follow me outside the snow? There's nothing to be scared of now. Micheal: Finally! Yo-yo's helping us!! Victoria: He'll get rid of the Frost Fright for us!! Eugene: It's payback time!! Penney: Here we come snow!! Sweet Sue: Let's do this!! Edward: Let's go!! Pat: Meow!! All 20 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 20 snails coming out of SpongeBob's pineapple and outside the snow where SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Monroe and the children are right now) Yo-yo: You see there's nothing to be afraid of, not evening the snowballs are around us snails. Gary: Oh I get it now. They were having a snowball fight just like we do. Yo-yo: Yeah they were. But not anymore. Let us slither towards them shall we? All Snails: Okay!! (All 20 Snails slithered towards SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Monroe and the children who are talking) SpongeBob: So now do you understand what I'm saying huh? Monroe: Oh you're right, Mr. SquarePants. I'm sorry. I should've threw snowballs at the snails. Squidward: It looks like you owe 19 or 20 snails an apology. Patrick: Ooh. Here come the snails now. (All 20 Snails came slithering by and Monroe and the children apologized to them) Boss: What do you want? Monroe: I'm sorry me and the children throw snowballs at you. We were just having fun that's all. Billy Fish: Yeah we're sorry. Dale: We owe you an apology. Taylor: Yeah. Monroe: Friends? Gary: Friends! (He and Monroe shake hands) Boss: Eh. Apology Excepted boy fish. Daniel: No wonder we're having a snowball fight the children wanted to play too. Foofie: I never knew Monroe and Gary are friends. Petey: Shaking hands is what friends do. Pat: Meow! Mary: You wanted to play snowball fight? Monroe: That's right. We love snowball fight. Say, I didn't know you snails can talk. Muffsies: We can do a lot of things. Snellie: We even live at the Snail-Clubhouse. Lary: Yeah. It's lots of fun once we live here playing games and making up plans while sitting around the table. Monroe: Wow. That's awesome, that you can talk I mean. Gary: So what do you say, Monroe? Let's have a snowball fight. Monroe: You're on. Spike: Phew. I'm glad we don't have our frost fright anymore. Dan: Yeah. Let's get back to play in the snow. Yo-yo: Let's play. Little Dollar: I'm in! (All 20 Snails and Monroe and the children played snowball fight together) Squidward: Phew. I'm glad that's over. Patrick: I've been replaced by Monroe. No wonder I took Gary off my list. Squidward: Real nice. SpongeBob: No worries, Patrick. Some day you'll be apologizing to Gary too about what he said about you being a non-sharer. Patrick: Thanks, buddy. (We hear and see all 20 snails, Monroe, Billy Fish, and all the children laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward laughed when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob watched Gary writing his snail journal of what he and his snail friends did in the snow today) SpongeBob: So Gary, how does it feel to play in the snow? Gary: It was great, SpongeBob. We were scared of going outside at first. Snellie: But everything turned out to be okay in the snow. Lary: We even had to make a snow angel and played snowball fights but I'm glad we don't have are frost frights anymore. SpongeBob: Wow. You three snails sure had fun today didn't ya? I wonder what tomorrow's big adventure will be huh Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary: Meow! Snellie: Meow! Lary: Meow! (SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures" "Nickelodeon Productions" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon/United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: Okay now this is getting really weird. Me and my snail friends ate all the snail food and got ourselves huge and overweight. SpongeBob: Hmm. Just as I thought. Gary you better start eating some vegetables in case you about to lose weight. Gary: Alright but we better be quick because Plankton's trying to spoil our fun once we get the hang of it. Gary and Snellie: Next time!! "Veggie Snail!!" See ya then!! Category:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts